Obsession
by Kirachi
Summary: A one shot fanfiction based on the fictional music video 'She's Gone' by G-Dragon. Slightly dark content, not explict but maybe disturbing.


**A/N **

**A little one shot. This is fanfiction but it's fanfiction of a music video which has a fictional plot. **

**The music video is called 'She's Gone' and is by G-Dragon. I loved the video and really wanted to flesh out the story and background info on the guy in the video and his love for a girl that has rejected his heart. I also based it on the song 'She's Gone' and the song 'Obsession/Nightmare' (also by G-Dragon) to kinda gather threads of a story...**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

""""

It was still now, silent. The night air was fresh, bringing a faint scent of summer flowers from somewhere in the distance, the aroma curled around the ruins of stone pillars reaching his senses as he sat in the hushed darkness. He felt light; as if his very body was made of feathers and his mind slowly turned. It was over, finally it was done... she was as silent as their muted surroundings, perfect, sweet and his.

He glanced at where she now lay, sleeping so soundly. The white gown he had bought for her clung to her curves and the laced hems caught the slight breeze, fluttering against her pale skin. He had known from the moment he had seen this garment that it would suit her perfectly, that it would be suited to tonight... the night he told her everything and bared his soul and heart to her.

She'd accepted him with her very body.

He'd always known what her reaction would be, known from the very start what she would say and now here they were, together bonded in a love so strong that nothing on this earth would dare to part them.

Why hadn't she listened to him in the beginning? It all seemed so foolish now, the months, the years they'd spent apart. They had been destined for each other from the moment they had met in school. They'd been so young, not yet seventeen when he'd approached her, they'd become close friends and then more. Their friends teased them, saying it was just like a teenage love drama, they fought, they cried, they laughed and they were untarnished by the world. They had been each other's first lover, taking caresses and kisses further until their bodies became tangled and joined. Even now the small gasps she had made on that day after school still sent small shivers of pleasure down his spine at the mere memory, the feel of her skin beneath his touch, the look of fear and desire clouding her eyes as they took that last fateful step to belong to each other. The future looked dazzling and it was all filled with her, with them, together.

Then it had all shattered, she'd begun to avoid his calls... making up excuses as to why they couldn't meet, why he couldn't see her. She said stinging words such as obsession, controlling, changed and sorry... how could she say those words to him? Knowing everything he did was for her, always for her. One day, after he had called her every night for many weeks, she'd called him, asked him to meet her at a cafe in the city they had often frequented. Finally she had seen that they were nothing without each other, now all would be mended, the mistakes swept away. She was already waiting for him, she looked pale, unwell and his heart leapt at the sight of her. It had seemed so long since he'd seen her last and he had rushed forward, pulling her in to his arms and crushing her form against his chest. She smelt the same, her hair a light fragrance of flowers and beneath that her skin, musky and deep. He breathed in letting it engulf his senses.

"Let me go." She said pushing him from her. "Stop."

He'd stared at her, feeling his grip on her slacken and his heart begin to crack. "What's wrong, why won't you meet me? Tell me what's wrong? Whatever it is you know we can get past it together. I love you, Baby."

She'd shaken her head defiantly. "No, this has to stop. We are over; you have to accept that, it's not working. I can't go on like this. You have to stop." She paused, her eyes avoiding his. "You're starting to scare me."

He chuckled, was she serious? When had he ever given her reason to be scared? She was being too dramatic, a few phone calls and knocks of her door didn't equal anything to be afraid of.

"Baby, just listen to me..." He'd tried but she'd cut him off.

"I've met someone else."

He'd stared at her, his whole mind reeling from the blow as if she'd just punched him in the stomach with all the force she could muster. He let out a spluttered breath, he felt weak, strange. Like he couldn't collect his own thoughts, they lay scattered before him like a jigsaw puzzle that wouldn't fit together.

"Don't call me anymore and don't come to my house."

"B...but." he stuttered clasping her upper arm in his grip as she tried to walk away. "You can't just do this... we've been together for years. We belong together, you know that."

She glanced at him, coldness within her eyes. "It's all in the past, it's over." She turned away ignoring his frantic expression. "It wasn't anything serious."

Then she'd shaken his grip from her and left. He'd watched her walk away from him, her steps so certain and confident... she'd left him. An urge to scream came over him, to fall to his knees and pound his fists upon the ground in desperation. How could this be the end? It felt like it was the end of everything, his very heart and soul felt as if they'd been ripped apart.

He'd tried, tried so hard to forget, to carry on with his life... but what kind of life was it without her? Nothing, emptiness...

He dreamt about her nearly every night, she'd call out to him, asking why he had abandoned her or they would be together as they always were, he'd kiss and touch her and she'd want him too, she wanted him... how could she forget. The dreams had seemed so real that when he awoke he could almost swear he could smell her scent about him.

His next actions he was not proud of, looking back on them now made him wince but nonetheless he had begun to spy on her. His heart felt easier when he could see her, even if it was from afar. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he could not live, could not function without her in his life. He had an urge to see who this man was too, this man that had taken her away, this man that was better than him. He'd seen them laughing, talking and embracing... seen them becoming more serious, on the same bed he himself had often slept in, often caressed her in. But he found he cared little for the man, it was only her... always her. When he returned home to his tiny one bedroom apartment he couldn't help raging, smashing his fists into walls and mirrors, anything that would cause pain so he didn't have to feel the emotional agony that swirled within him. He detested himself, he knew he should just move on, just be happy with the fleeting time they'd had together, but he couldn't. He felt greedy, he wanted more, he loved her so much he felt like he couldn't help himself.

Months past and perhaps years too, time didn't have much meaning without her and still he followed her anyway he could, keeping tabs on her movements through friends they both still shared and endless waiting at places he knew she went to. He thought maybe one day he could let her go, but it was like an addiction, just one more day, just one more glance... but it was never enough.

He'd been careless, allowing her to see him. It was a mistake, an accident. Thankfully she had not known he was following her, he'd managed to fool her that he too attended the same collage, had just transferred. She'd smiled at him, telling him it was good to see him, he looked well. He was surprised by just how natural it felt to talk to her, how easy it was to fall back into the old ways of being with her and she seemed to feel it too. She'd offered to show him around the buildings and he'd accepted, the rest was bound to happen, they'd slipped back into being friends, close, sharing secrets and dreams... He'd felt like he would die from it. He couldn't stand being so close to her and not being able to have her to himself, he had to share her with friends and her current boyfriend... he felt like he was slowly dying inside. His place was a mess, he had no desire nor want to clean it, no desire to do anything but see her, he began to feel like his sanity was slipping from his grasp. He wanted to hold her just once more, to spend a night with her one last time. He keep fooling himself that if he did all would be well, if he could just have one more hit he could let her go, he knew it was a lie. He had to find a way for her to understand... their destiny... together. He had to try.

He'd listened to her endlessly laughing about their old life, he hated it, it was all he had, what they had been. But she viewed it as no more than puppy love, a teenage romance that faded when school had ended, how foolish they had been to mistake it for love... and then she'd turn to him with that dazzling smile and all would be forgiven. She'd had boyfriend after boyfriend as he watched, feeling pathetic, as if everyone was laughing at him clinging to her, refusing to let go, content to just be her friend as long as she was by his side. But his mistake had been grave, as she cried on his shoulder at her latest romance gone wrong he'd bent and pressed his lips against hers. The jolt it sent through his system was perhaps worth the slap against his cheek she rewarded him with, but then she'd become angry, said she no longer thought of him that way... how could he take advantage, they were only friends, had he always felt this way about her?

He'd nodded. "I will always love you."

"Is that what you feel? I feel sick." She turned from him but kept her icy gaze fixed to where he sat. Her expression was hard to read... but perhaps there was a small hint of pleasure at the current drama...

He was silent, what could he say now that wasn't a lie? That wouldn't drive her further from his grasp.

"You can't see it yet, but you will... I promise."

"See what? There is nothing to see! There is nothing between us."

"You'll understand." He'd nodded certainly.

"Are you still obsessed with me?" She gave him a disgusted grimace. "I thought you had grown up! We aren't teenagers anymore!"

He'd smiled. "Baby... I"

She'd stared at him as if he had suddenly turned into something hideous and before he could utter another word she fled. How many times after that had he drank too much and called her on the telephone? Too many to count, too many times when he'd just wanted to hear her voice and didn't have the courage to speak. Finally he called her, knowing it was time. It should be over with, this was the end, he had to tell her, show her...

He would tell her his deepest feelings, apologise for all he had done and ask her to accept his heart... perhaps she would understand then.

His hands had shook as he'd diled her number and the tinny ring sounded. Her voice answered, so familiar and sweet.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Silence...

"You need to stop calling me."

"I know, I needed to talk to you."

Silence...

"What do you want?"

"To see you one last time, let's meet one last time."

"I don't think so..."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I want to apologise, you have to give me that chance right?"

"Don't call me Honey, I'm not your Honey anymore..."

"I'm sorry."

Silence...

"I don't know..."

She sighed.

"Don't I deserve the chance to right what I've done? I'm a person too."

"I know that you are..."

"You never treat me like one, you only come to me when you have a problem. I feel guilty for what I've done, I want to explain."

A small groan, she was thinking of giving in.

"I never meant to make you feel that way."

"I can hardly remember your face it's been so long, I miss you."

Silence...

"I miss you too... sometimes."

"I can't carry on feeling this way, I just want things to be ok between us, not so uncomfortable."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Let's meet up and we can talk, we can make things right. We can meet at the old factory, do you remember it?"

"How could I forget."

She laughed.

He laughed.

"I just want to be alone with you so I can explain myself without feeling self conscious."

"Ok, we can meet this one last time. I have some things I need to say too."

He'd put the phone down knowing everything was beginning to fall into place.

"

His thoughts broke back to the present and he glanced up, the night sky was full of tiny stars winking down at them. This was how it was meant to be, it had all gone according to plan and now she was with him... Love had won out for them both...

"

He'd waited as they'd discussed, everything was prepared, he knew exactly what he was going to say to her, he imagined her face as she realised how much he loved her, it would be an expression of joy as she accepted his heart.

She'd arrived and he'd lead her into the stillness of the factory, here they could finally be alone. She'd walked ahead of him prattling on about her new part time job, her family, everything was so normal, falling smoothly back into place. He'd smiled wistfully... it was all so natural it seemed they had never been apart all this time. He'd watched her outline in the gloom his hand slipping into his jacket pocket, clutching the cloth within and then without warning he'd moved, bringing her down to the ground with his own weight. She'd let out a strangled cry that was caught within her throat as the air was forced violently from her lungs. He pushed the cloth over her nose and mouth and after a vain struggle her eyes drooped closed and she was still, sleeping soundly.

He'd tied her to a chair, knowing this was the only way to make her see, understand his heart. His senses prickled as he thought of making love to her again, holding her gently in his arms as they expressed their feelings for each other, just as it once had been between them. He'd left, making sure once more everything was prepared before returning. When he re-entered the room she had awoken and begun to cry, the tears sliding down her cheeks like little glass droplets. He'd walked slowly towards her, his shoes sinking into soft decaying earth, before stopping a few feet away and lighting a cigarette with a match that sizzled in the dimness.

He watched her, drawing softly upon his cigarette and letting the the puffs of white smoke linger before his face, he felt a little detached from the situation now he was actually here, his face felt stern and cold as he watched her with glassy eyes.

She struggled against her bonds, sobbing for him to release her, her friends knew she was here, her boyfriend would come...

He'd shook his head and smiled, lies all lies. "No one knows you're here." He'd breathed. "You came alone just as I asked."

She'd gasped and struggled a little more, her damp hands twisting against the bonds.

"You came alone because you love me."

"I don't love you, you're crazy!"

He'd laughed. "I'm stubborn, I thought you knew that. You came alone as I asked, and now you can't go anywhere." He smirked. "Do you like your dress?"

She'd glanced down only just becoming aware that she was no longer wearing her jeans, T-shirt and sneakers but instead a white gown with laced hems.

"What are you going to do? Let me go! Have you gone completely mad?" The tears still fell. "We can talk this out, you promised we could talk this out! What are you going to do to me? You're crazy, you have to let go!"

He smirked, a low throaty laugh passing his lips as he shook his head. "My only sin is loving you... you still can't see that can you?" He reached out, wanting to feel her skin against his own but she flinched away from his touch, disgust hinting at the corners of her mouth. He'd leant close to her ear, his lips nearly brushing her as he spoke. "Don't escape, don't run." He sensed her shiver.

As he pulled away she'd stared at him open mouthed, words seeming to have deserted her.

He'd left her then, to think over his words, not that it mattered. Sooner or later she'd finally see all they needed was each other. He wanted to give her time to understand, to know why this was the way things had to be, he felt sure she'd smile then.

When he returned the chair was empty... for a moment he was surprised he wasn't angry or shocked, in truth he'd expected it, known she wouldn't listen, she never did. His eyes had travelled to the only other doorway in the room, knowing she had taken it... knowing there was no way out...

His footfalls had been unhurried, the prints she had left in her scrabble to get away were easy to follow in the sandy ground. He reached slowly into his jacket's breast pocket, pulling out a small glinting object. She would understand when she saw this, it sparkled so beautifully in the dim light from the moon, this was his true heart. He felt a small fluttering within his stomach, nerves. Would she accept it? Would she be happy? He played with it gently within his grasp and softly touched it to his lips, a small kiss for luck. He could hear her up ahead, her breathing was harsh, panicked. His pace quickened and within moments she was within sight, she turned in her desperate flight, her face tensing in horror as she saw him, she turned down one of the ruined corridors and he smirked. He took a different path, knowing it would not be long now until they were together, she couldn't run from him forever.

Then there she was, she'd stopped and appeared to be glancing around a corner with great trepidation, imagining him to be coming for her any moment through the darkness. But she'd forgotten the darkness spread out behind her. He slowly moved, his steps silenced by the soft earth. She sensed him a little just before his hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into the shadows, back to him. She'd struggled, pulling against him until she partially broke free but his hand was upon her wrist and her tugged her bringing her to face him. Their eyes connected, she looked as if she wished to speak but this was the only moment he needed between them, her eyes upon him. He brought the glinting object into her sight, her gaze widened. He thought he saw a trace of joy within her expression and he smiled softly before thrusting forward over and over again, his hand pushing with a force he hadn't expected he possessed, easily aiding his heart to be one with her once again. She tried to twist this way and that, it was as if they did some macabre dance, screams and sorrowful moaning their music. But no matter how she tried she could not break his grip upon her wrist. Finally they both crumpled to the ground in a strange embrace and he helped her to lie back. He laid a small warm kiss against her lips as she trembled within his arms falling into sleep. He allowed his own body to slip back against the wall. His breathing was hard, but his body felt alive, his blood rushed certain and fast through his veins. The glinting object drew his eye, it lay there in the dirt near his thigh, its work done... done.

He glanced at her once again... he wanted to see her smile, she was always prettiest when she smiled but he found his limbs would not move to rouse her. With a sudden jolt he realised he was crying and he touched his wet cheeks, why was he crying? He hovered his hands before his face, seeing the smears of colour on them for the first time. His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of it and his eyes again dragged their gaze to her, she was so still... so quiet... so perfect... so red... it stemmed from her middle, pooling by her side, bright and dark all within the same instant, beautiful.

His hand was shaking...

... she was ground into his heart, she'd always known it...she shouldn't have fought, it would have been better if she hadn't fought... but it was alright now, everything was alright... he'd righted her wrong... they were together... he'd prayed... please... us... together... it was answered... the moment he'd met her again it had all been leading here... here to the red...

What did she do wrong... for it to end up like this. No, she did everything right, it brought them here and everything was...

So beautiful... the red... so perfect... forever... red... perfect...

She'd called it obsession, but to him it was merely love...


End file.
